As rising of people's living standards, the requirements for electronics products, such as mobile phones and tablets, etc., are higher and higher, and the touch display has also become an essential requirement of the advanced electronic products. In view of the customers' demands, the competition in the market of the mobiles and the tablets becomes more and more intense.
The capacitive touch display panel is operated by changing the capacitance between two layers of induction electrodes of the touch sensing film so as to produce a current for driving the touch display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a part of the structure of the touch display panel in the prior art.
The traditional touch display panel comprises a touch sensing film and a display panel. The color filter substrate portion of the display panel comprises a substrate 7, color resin 8 and a black matrix 9 of the color filter substrate. The touch sensing film comprises a substrate 4, a plurality of longitudinally extending first electrodes 1 and a plurality of laterally extending second electrodes 5 generated on two sides of the substrate 4 respectively; a first electrode protective layer 2 provided on the outside of the first electrode 1, and a surface protective layer 3 provided on the outside of the first electrode protective layer 2; a second electrode protective layer 6 provided on the outside of the second electrode 5, and a substrate 7 provided on a side of the second electrode protective layer 6 which is away from the substrate 4. The substrate 7 is provided with a black matrix 9 and color resin 8. A plurality of lateral portions and a plurality of longitudinal portions of the black matrix 9 are intersected with each other so as to form a mesh structure, and two lateral portions and longitudinal portions adjacent to each other form an opening area, the color resin 8 covers that opening area, and various colors of the color resin 8 are provided alternatively in turn.
The color resin 8 is used for displaying colors by the touch display panel.
The color resin 8 of the touch display panel in prior art is provided on the color filter substrate, and there are provided the longitudinally distributed first electrodes 1 and the laterally distributed second electrodes 5 in the touch sensing film, which has a plurality of layer levels with complex structure.